A comparator is an electrical circuit device that compares the amplitude of two analog input voltage or current signals and generates an output signal indicating whether one of the two analog input signals has a greater amplitude than the other. In some comparators, the output changes state when the two input signals are substantially equal, which can result in the comparator output toggling between states in response to noise on the input signals. To prevent this problem, some comparators apply hysteresis to provide individual trip thresholds based on the output state, thereby reducing the incidence of noise-induced switching when the voltage levels of the input signals are very dose to one another.